Naruto Vs Lee: fight for romance
by GuiGui
Summary: Naruto accidentaly kissed sakura while on her date with lee and now they have to work together on a mission...oops. but when sakura interveens and sets them on opposite sides, she has to find a way to work things out before they kill each other.
1. worst date ever

Warm.

Naruto's warm breath still kept Sakura awake at night. She had been next to him in the Ramen shop when she had fallen unconscious at the table. Naruto hadn't been sure what to do so he gave her emergency CPR (don't try unless you know what you are doing). Sakura had woken up the moment Naruto's lips touched hers, and she kissed back. It made her date with Rock lee awkward.

You see, she had been dating rock lee for two weeks. Now that he had dumped the green jumpsuit sakura found him to be very…attractive. They had met Naruto at the ramen shop, and when Rock lee went to the bathroom, she fainted. He saw Naruto giving her Mouth to mouth just as he came back in and overreacted, and ran away back through the village.

She felt so Guilty. She enjoyed being with lee, he was so enthusiastic and amazingly strong and persistent. He had asked her out at least twenty-five times before she said yes. And now she had ruined it. She began to cry into her shonen jump manga she had been reading to cheer herself up.

Betrayed

Rock lee had been dating Sakura for two weeks now. He knew Sakura hated the jumpsuit and the hair so ditched the suit and was still working on the hairstyle - except for missions When he needed it for speed. But when he saw sakura kissing naruto, he flipped out and went ape-**** . Sakura had followed him up the road, round many corners until he lost her and got home.

He was now throwing darts at a naruto dart board, beating up a naruto punch dummy, and spamming all his you tube videos. Gai sensei had bought him a new computer the week before in an attempt to bribe his fashion back into Gai's tastes. After becoming bored in spamming - and after more hours of flagging - Lee picked up the phone and called sakura. They made up and Sakura sounded so relieved. And so did lee. He loved sakura too much to let one little thing upset their growing relationship. But rock lee had one thing on his mind.

Lee wanted to destroy naruto.

Guilty…but also intrigued.

Naruto couldn't stop reading shojo manga. He had heard that the kiss of life was a way to get the girl but didn't believe it. Now it had happened. Sakura kissed him back.

He had spent all night from 10pm - 4:30 am reading all sorts of shojo looking for more tips. But now he was tired, and had received a mission request from lady hokage.

As did lee

And sakura

Crap.


	2. worst mission ever

The day of the mission

12:00pm - Sakura

She was summoned to lady hokage's room early morning to do some more ninjutsu training before her mission, she had another 30 minutes before her partners arrived for this mission. After Lee calle dher last night she had drifted off to sleep and woke about three hours later when her alarm clock went off - 9:00am. She had woken up tired and starving so after having toast and jam, she went for a jog and then reported to lady hokage's quarters for training to keep her awake till the mission.

The door opened.

Then Lee walking in, he saw sakura standing, stared for a moment, then smiled as she ran to hug him.

"lee…I am so sorry…but… I" but before she could say more, the 3rd person for the mission entered.

"hey guys…oh…sakura…hi" Naruto said, awkwardly trying to avoid Lee's gaze.

Oh f**k, Sakura thought

1:30pm - Rock lee

Back from the D-rank mission they were assigned, all covered in leaves, brambles, twigs and feathers - obviously from some poor creature. The mission had been a disaster, it was a simple mission to - once again - catch notorious tora the cat.

It had been going well - until lee got jealous. The other two had left leaving him alone with gai sensei and lady hokage to report the mission.

It started well with naruto, sakura and lee all closing in on tora. Sakura blocked off on exit in a 3-way junction, lee blocked off another, but it escaped just past naruto and he made a dive for it. Just as he was about to grab it, Lee saw sakura smile and thought naruto was trying to show him up, so dived at the cat himself. He jumped onto naruto to hold him back and reached for the cat himself, but by doing that, guaranteed the cat an escape route. The cat ran around lees reach and though the space lee left unguarded.

They followed the cat around the village for 3 hours until they had him trapped in a construction site for the new "ramen" district of konoha. By this point was when they got covered in the feathers and other crap. A loose cement block dropped and descended to the ground just as tora ran beneath. Naruto ran under to catch it, but rock lee tried to destroy it in midair to show up naruto. He took it out with leaf hurricane but it broke into large chunk and…well the rest explain itself.

So now lee in being punished by lady hokage, sakura is treating tora the injured (and now legless) cat, and naruto is pissed…great.

8:00pm - naruto

Naruto was really peeved with Lee. What was his problem? Thought naruto, he totally f*****d up the mission!

Naruto was just checking his you tube account to find he had 23 comments on his channel, and another 30 on each video. So, over 1 million videos about naruto and 30 per one…and they were all from lee!

Naruto had had it!

He wanted to destroy lee….after spamming him back.


End file.
